Life Is Truly an Unpredictable Thing
by Rinoti
Summary: Naruto is caught by Akatsuki,but he found a way to drag everybody along with him to hell.But once again,life gives Naruto 1 more chance at life,by throwing him to the Kingdom of Fiore.Pairing Naruto/Erza/Mirajane/Cana Harem.God like Naruto.M FOR LEMONS!
1. When life gives you lemons

"Beeyatch!" Normal speech.

_'Hmm...smells good, yummy.'_ _Thoughts._

"**Nya!...i mean ROAR!" Demon/not-human talking.**

_**'And this is what I get for being nice and fluffy' Demon/not-human thoughts.**_

"**Rasengan"** **Anything Jutsu or Magic related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: Rinoti does not owns Fairy Tail or Naruto.<strong>

**Rinoti: **No shit, Sherlock. Not like I'm a fucking billionaire or anything .

**Naruto: **Bah, who gives a crap. Everyone has this disclaimer thingy in their FanFictions, so why not put it here as well?

**Rinoti: **Hmmmm...you have a point there. Though I'm too lazy to write even 1 extra sentence, so I won't be putting disclaimer shit here anymore.

**Erza: **Rinoti, please stop this nonsense about copyrights of Naruto and Fairy Tail. Nobody gives a flying fuck about that, people just want to read the crappy piece of writing that you call a story.** *Gives Rinoti, her famous, dark glare***

**Rinoti: Did she just...**

**Natsu and Gray together: I think she did...**

**Rinoti: OMFG! Erza just cursed! Are we going to die? Is this world coming to an end? ARGH! Fast, roll the story! FAST FAST FAST!**

**Happy: **Aye Sir! Enjoy the story, and leave some lovely reviews! *Whispers* Actually don't, Rinoti is a meanie...he didn't give me any fish. He even told me to "fuck off" when I asked him to give me some ***cries anime tears*.**

**Rinoti: *Glares at happy* **What was that?...

**Happy: *Sweating* **Nothing!

**Rinoti: *Narrowing his eyes* **Good...

**Happy: **AYE!

* * *

><p><strong>[ Life is truly an unpredictable thing... ]<strong>

**{Chapter 1}**

**{ When life gives you lemons... }**

It has been already 6 month, since 4th great shinobi war started. Many shinobi and kunoichi alike have died in this horrible war. Even though Naruto's appearance in the war, was great help, it still wasn't enough though. Alliance of 5 great nations was loosing. All their manpower wasn't enough, to overcome combined forces of Madara Uchiha and Yakushi Kabuto. There just wasn't enough people to stand against the infinite numbers of Zetsu's. But nothing hit shinobi alliance more then loosing 2 of 5 Kage's, and Jinchūriki of the 8 tails, Killer Bee. More specifically, those Kage's were Godaime Kazekage Gaara and Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki. Despite all their efforts, after 6 anguish months of war, there was only left less than half of the shinobi populace. But they still refused to give up to the enemy, and kept fighting. That was of course until one fateful day, when Naruto Uzumaki, third Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, been captured.

And this brings us to the day, when extraction of 9 tailed demon would begin. And ironically enough, it was October 10th.

* * *

><p><strong>= Place of sealing = <strong>

Inside of the huge room, which was located somewhere underground, was standing, or rather sitting in the lotus position, demonic statue of the outer path, which currently stored 8 of 9 bijū's inside itself. It held it's hands in front of it's face, apart from each other, as if holding some kind of a globe. In the middle of it's hands was Naruto, floating, and was currently being unconscious, while Kyūbi was being ripped out of him by 4 people. Pair of people stood on the thumb and index fingers of each hand. This people were – Madara and Sasuke Uchiha, that stood on the right hand, and Kabuto Yakushi and black half of Zetsu, who stood on the left hand. All 4 men had their hands extended forward, and each had a ring on their hand.

All of a sudden, Naruto regained his consciousness. First thing he felt was pain, a lot of pain. Despite having insane urge to scream out in pain, he just grit his teeth and braced himself. His eyes darted around the place he was being held at. He instantly understood what was happening. Majority would expect for him to start shouting about how he was going to escape, and defeat them all in no time...Well, majority of people would be wrong.

He just smiled sadly one last time, or what he thought was last time for him. _'So time has come, and I have lost huh?...' _he thought to himself, as his slowly drifted toward the young Uchiha. Naruto just flashed him his smirk.

"Hey there, how it's going?" asked Naruto, as is they just met in part, without any care in the world.

Everybody froze in shock. But how could they not. Naruto, who should be half dead by now, was conscious and even talking! They just stared at him, wide eyed.

"Ho? Where is famous Uchiha smirk and 'Hn' that you always gave everyone?" said blonde in pained voice, but still managed to grin. "Anyway, I just wanted to say my goodbye to you. At least I will die, knowing that helped in making peaceful future." he continued, with a soft smile on his face.

After hearing his words, everybody quickly came over their shock, and looked at him curiously. But one Uchiha Sasuke started to laugh.

"What peaceful future are you talking about? After we extract that overgrown fox from you, there won't be anything near peaceful for people who stood against us, only destruction."

Naruto's only reaction was just the simple, that enraged young Uchiha even more. "Sorry Sasuke, but I can't let you do that." He than sighed, and adopted sad look in his eyes. "I told you, long time ago, that we will die together, regardless how much we try to deny it. And it seems that time has come, for me to fix my mistake, that I did at the Valley of The End. Farewell Sasuke, I will see you in the afterlife."

As he said his last words to his "best friend", various seals started to appear on his body, wind picked up, and dust started moving toward Naruto.

"What are you doing? This trick didn't work when Danzō tried it, why do you think that you will do any better?" said Madara, while smirking behind his mask. But after several second, it changed into frown.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I use my space-time technique? ANSWER ME, NOW!" said Madara, in very pissed off tone, and last part almost sounded as if he was in panic.

_'You ain't seen nothing yet. Hah! Atleast I will get to see as they all die in fear, as I pass away.' _thought still floating blonde to himself, and than started chuckling loudly.

"Well...seeing as we will all die in in couple minutes, I may as well explain what is going on. You see, unlike the seal, that Danzō put on himself, this one is modified version, made yours truly. It has much larger range of "sealing", it will suck everything inside my body, that is in 2 miles radius. You can attempt and escape, but I assure you that it will be just waste of your time. You may think that I am going crazy, thinking that elite ninja such as yourself wouldn't be able to escape jutsu like this, but this is very you would be _very _wrong. You see, I placed another seal on my body, which will make you unable to use _any_ of your chakra, which also means, that you are reduced to mere civilian." At this point he started laughing, bitter, sad laugh of a dead man. "And to top it all, you won't be just sealed inside my body. Oh no. You will be bound to my very soul. And by the way, while I was explaining all this, sealed got powered enough, and it will activate right about...NOW!"

Just as he finished talking, huge black sphere burst from Naruto's body, and enveloped everything in 2 miles radius. It happened in just 2 seconds. And as fast as sphere appeared, it was gone. There was nothing left, just one big crater.

From that day onward, people would remember for centuries, how Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Toad Sage, Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yoko, but most of all, simple teenager who wanted to bring peace to the world, ended 4th Great Shinobi War by sacrificing himself to protect everybody he held dear.

And that is how everybody would remember end of the path of Naruto Uzumaki, in the shinobi world. And everybody would of course be right to believe in that. But nobody from Elemental Nations would ever know, that the moment when Naruto left shinobi world, his journey just began anew...in completely different world.

* * *

><p><strong>= 10 minutes after activasion of the seal - Naruto's mindscape = <strong>

Once again, Naruto found himself standing in his mindscape, but now instead of the usual sight of sewer, he was standing in the middle of the field. Grass in this field, were yellowish color, and skies were dark. There were even some trees, but they looked exactly like all other living things, as if they hadn't seen any sunlight in years, and didn't get to have any water in a very long time.

Naruto looked around, trying to find out where exactly he was. After several minutes of searching, the only thing that he found kinda out of place, was one big cave, that you couldn't see inside of it, even if tried.

When Naruto approached the entrance, he suddenly stopped when he felt another presence inside the cave. And by the sounds of it, whatever was inside the cave, was coming right at him. And it was huge, if booming sounds of steps was any indicator.

Minute later, blonde Uzumaki was standing infront of the huge, black fox, with barely visible red highlights. It also had red, slitted eyes, and blood red fur around them.

"So I will spend my last minutes of existence, talking to you eh? Kyūbi?" but it sounded more like claim than question. And as he said it, he sat on the ground lazily.

Fox just looked at his curiously for a second, and than chuckled lightly. **"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Naruto. You see, I am no Kyūbi, but it's to be expected that you would be confused, seeing as I am a fox. I am Jūbi." **

True to it's words, when Naruto looked behind the fox, he saw _10_ swishing,black tail with blood-red tips at the end. He just raised eyebrow at the fox that was standing in front of him. "Care to explain how all this happened? Oh, and where are we?" asked Naruto, after 2 minutes of thinking.

"**Very well, I will explain everything, in order for you to understand what is going to happen to _us. _As to where are we – we are in your mindscape, or rather in _our _mindscape."**

Just as Naruto was about to ask more question, fox stopped him, by rising it's hand...or paw in this case. **"Hold your question for now, you can ask as many questions after I finish explaining." **blonde didn't respond to that verbally, he just nodded quietly.

"**You see, when you activated that seal of yours, thus absorbing everything around you, not everything went as you planned. All this energy being concentrated in 1 single point, caused space-time rip, and you got sucked into the void between dimensions, and that's where we are at the moment ,but that aside for now. After _we _got sucked into the "dimensional portal", oddly enough, your body started started adapting to the energy that you absorbed. But with all of us together in this body, somebody had to take control of it. You probably don't remember it, but as soon as we started floating in the void between dimensions, inside your body started battle for dominance, which was basically battle of wills. At that time, I was being reborn, so battle has been held between you, two Uchihas, Kabuto and Zetsu. As you can guess, your will was the strongest, hence why you are here, and not locked somewhere inside your own mind. All this happened before I was created, from merging all 9 Bijū together. When I was finally reborn, our souls merged together. So simply speaking, we are 2 person inside 1 body, but you still have like 60% control over this body, so even if tried to take control, I would've failed. And in the end all chakra that I had, have been transferred to _us_." **

Naruto quietly listened to everything, that fox infront of him had to say, the whole time. He was truly amazed by what he was told. "Wow...that's quiet a lot to take in." After several more minutes of silence, he finally decided to ask some questions.

"OK, first of all – why do you have body of the fox, and why are so...friendly?"

"**First question is fairly simple. You see, when we were merging, you subconsciously imagined fox at the mentioning of the Bijū, so I took form of the fox. As for your second question, I am not to sure, but I have a theory. When I was split into 9 pieces, each of the Bijū developed their own persona, but it was affected by the emotion that I was experiencing, at the moment of the splitting, more specifically – hate. But now, when I was reborn, I am back to my original persona that had been developed in the first place. At least I hope so."**

"What do you mean "i hope so"?" asked Naruto curiously.

"**Ah well...you see, when I was reborn not so long ago, I had only memories of the all 9 Bijū. I am not the same Jūbi that almost destroyed the world. You can say, I am entirely new person."**

"I see...that's actually good to hear. Wouldn't want to spend all my life with hateful voice inside my head." said blonde, while laughing lightly. "So what happened to the Sasuke and 3 other assholes?"

"**When I discovered what happened, I simply got rid of them. They were just parasites inside your body, and if not dealt with, they would cause problem in the future."**

"So there is nothing left of them?"

"**Not entirely. Their chakra and memories have been transferred to you. You can view their memories, inside your mindscape. I will explain later how to do it."**

"So what happens now? We will be just stuck inside this void for all eternity?"

"**No. I am already working on that. If you will give me full control over our body, for couple of minutes, when I ask, I will able to mimic the way we got here, to get out. At the moment, I am trying to find dimension, with atleast somewhat similar energy to chakra, so we would be able to adapt to that world easily. And no, we can not return back to our dimension. We are too far from it right now. Oh by the way, as we speak, our body is de-aging, meaning that if we don't hurry up, we will be reduced to nothing. But don't worry too much, 1 second here, is like 1 hour outside. And we have around 3 hours at most." **said Jūbi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto just stared at the fox, wide eyes for a moment. "OK, let's do it. Not like I have better plan anyway. By the way, why does my mindscape looks like this, and not like sewer?"

"**Oh that's easy. You see, when Kyūbi was sealed inside of you, there was always chaos, because you both were so hostile toward each other. In another words, your energy was simply unbalanced. But now, your chakra is in perfect balance, but your mind isn't. If you're wondering why** **it is not. It's because of me. But if we come to an agreement, and work together, and dare I say even become friends, everything would be balanced quiet nicely. Everything around here would bloom, and there always would be sun."**

"Meh...who am I to say no? Hehe, of course I would like us to be friends." said Naruto, showing one of his toothy smiles.

"**Good good. But there 1 last thing that I need to discuss with you. When I said that I didn't entirely destroy that 4 humans, I meant not only their minds, but their bodies also. So now, I am giving once in a life time opportunity to gain any abilities that they had, that u wouldn't be able to learn. Like bloodline."** said Jūbi, showing grin of his own.

Naruto's eye instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, and his brain started working overload, thinking of all the possibilities. After several minutes of hard thinking, he finally made up his mind. "OK I got it! You know, I always wanted to have some dōjutsu of my own, I was always jealous as a kid, of the Uchihas and Hyūgas. So I want Sasuke's **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**, but also add Madara's space-time technique that he always uses. Madara also had **Rinnegan**, correct?" receiving nod in response, he continued. "Say, will I be able to use summoning ability in another dimension?" Jūbi shook his head in 'no' manner. "Well shit. Lets see than...hmmmmm...i got it! Hey, will you be able to put some modifications to the Rinnegan?"

Black fox looked at him with raised eyebrow, and curious look in his eyes **"Such as?" **it questioned.

"Like getting rid of 2 paths of the **Rinnegan**, and powering another path to balance it out?"

Jūbi 'hmm'-ed for a minute, but than grinned at Naruto. **"Yes I would able to do it, but it won't be easy. And you know, from what I know from Kyūbi's memories, you weren't so smart. No offense."**

"None taken. It's true that most of Konoha's population thought that I was an idiot. But it isn't quiet true. After all, foxes are tricksters by nature. So deceiving people wasn't so hard for me to, you know?" said Naruto with his famous foxy grin, that threatened to split his face in half.

Enormous fox just laughed loudly at that. **"Now I can truly say, that years that we are gonna spend together, won't be boring in the slightest." **

"**So tell me, what do you have in mind about Rinnegan?"**

"I was thinking about getting rid of the **Animal Path**and **Asure Path**_, _while powering up **Deva Path**."

"**I can understand how Animal Path would be useless, but what about Asura Path?" **asked fox, wondering about his particular choise.

"Meh, it just creeps me out every time I see it in action." answered Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders. Jūbi just sweat-dropped in the background. "Oh and 1 last thing. Can you also give _us_ the ability to blend with anything, and hide our chakra, like Zetsu?" black fox just nodded, and Naruto let satisfied smirk cross his face.

"**Is that all? What about that Kabuto guy?"**

"NO! Thank you very much! I don't want anything to do with Pedo-maru or his 4 eyed sex toy." Answered Naruto with a shudder.

"**Guess you're right. So let's get to work. Oh by the way, I almost forgot to tell you, it's gonna hurt like motherfucker!" **letting sadistic grin to appear on his face.

And as soon as it said that, Naruto started screaming as if he was being burned alive, and his eyes were feeling as if they were melting. But fortunately for Naruto, it all ended in next 2 minutes. He just lay there, on the ground, looking up in the sky, and panting heavily.

"Motherfucker." he suddenly muttered, making fox erupt into the uncontrollable laughter.

"**Told ya so..." **said fox, while trying to hold his laughter, which he was failing at miserably.

Naruto just lay there, not caring about a thing, just adapting to the power that was now flowing trough him. After what seemed like eternity, Naruto finally sat up, making eye contact with the fox.

"So what now?"

"**As I told you, until I sense suitable dimension for us, we're just gonna wait. But when I _will_ sense it, you'll have to give me full control over our body, for a minute or 2, so I can drag us out of this shithole." **answered Jūbi, rather calmly.

"So when are you gonna sense it already? I've been laying here for couple of hours maybe, and we still didn't make any progress..." said Uzumaki dejectedly.

"**I am trying! Even though I have all the memories of the 9 bijū, I was born several fucking hours ago, so gimme a break" **said fox, already irritated with Naruto's behavior. **_'What is he expecting for me to do? To make us damn dimensional tourists or something? *Sigh* That brat could only cry and scream, and yet here I am trying to find a suitable dimension, for us to spend our lives much more comfortably than we would in some shithole of a dimension, and I can't have a break from brat's complains...i __really hope that I will be getting more respect from brat later on, or I'm going to fry his brains, and be done with it...everything be damned.' _**And while bijū was having one of his inner rants, Naruto was watching it curiously, as expression on fox's face changed every several seconds. And by the look of it, thoughts that fox was having, weren't the pleasant ones.

"Are we there yet?..." asked ex-jinchūriki, breaking fox from it's rant.

"**Dammit brat! Can't wait a fucking a bit more? I swear, it's as if you're 6 and not 16. If in next several years you will stay the same annoying idiot, that you are now, I am going to kill us both, consequences be damned! You hear me? Don't you dare still be the sa-...Wait! I think I got something!" **fox's expression instantly changed to the concentrated one, and he fell silent.

"Not that I doubt your ability to...erm...sense dimensions, but are you sure it's the best one we can get?" asked Naruto, trying not to offend living mass of chakra, that was currently standing in front of him.

"**Yes, I am sure. I can sense energy, very similar to chakra. Yes yes! It is perfect for us! Seems like we are lucky enough to find a nice and cozy dimension, and not turn into newborn in the process."** said fox in cheerful tone, and by the sound of it, fox was pretty proud of itself.

"**Now give me control, you're gonna black out, but don't worry, it's a side effect from traveling through dimensions." **

"Well, I guess this is it. Lets see if I made the right decision, when I decided to trust you." said Naruto, as he willing handled full control over their body, to the bijū in front of him. "I'll see you when we get to that dimension that you have found...i hope." and with that said, light faded from blonde's view.

* * *

><p><strong>= October 10th, X771 – Kingdom of Fiore, somehwere around "Wass Forest" =<strong>

Somewhere near the border of "Kingdom of Fiore" and "Seven", there was bright flash of light in the sky. When everything cleared out, there was something falling from the sky, at the very high speed.

When it landed, it made a huge crater. After a couple of moments, dust started to scatter, and you could clearly see what was in the center of the crater, or more specifically _who_ was. And indeed, there in the crater, lay blonde boy, not older than 6. The only cloth he has on himself, were some rags, that were actually a leftover of his original outfit. But strangely enough, boy himself was unharmed. Not even a single bruise was visible on his body.

But suddenly, body, that lay in the crater, began to stir a little. And in a matter of minutes, blonde boy was in sitting position. "Ugh...i feel like I just got punched right in the head, by Tsunade-baa-chan. What the hell happened here?..." muttered Naruto to himself, while keeping his eyes shut.

**'We fell from the sky, that's what happened. And you know what's the best part? I don't feel any pain! HAHAHA. And you even landed on your ass! HAHAHAHA' **

"Who in the fucking -wait, Jūbi?" asked blonde hesitantly.

**'Who else, Sherlock? Or do you think that you can get rid of me that easily? Tough luck pal.'**

"Ah dammit! And I was so hoping that it was all just a bad dream. *sigh* Guess I really am stuck with you forever. So anyway, did everything go as planned? Is everything OK?"

**'Yep. We successfully traveled to another dimension. And everything went just as I planned. Though there is something that I noticed, after we got here.' **answered fox, inside of the blonde's head.

"What is it?"

**'Well...do you remember that sword, that Killer Bee gave you? Samehada. ***Nod*** As you remember, you had it sealed, and seal was drawn on your body. But strange thing is – sword is gone, but seal is still intact. And speaking of seals...i kinda foresaw that we won't have any cloths, so I used that seal, to seal everything that Sasuke had on.' **said Jūbi, obviously proud of itself, for coming up with such a good idea.

"Yeah, good thinking. But you see, there is this one little problem"

**'What?' **asked voice in Naruto's head, curious if he managed to miss something. But for some reason, enormous fox in blonde Uzumaki's head, just knew that he missed something important, but couldn't put it's finger finger...errr...claw on it.

"I AM FUCKING 6 YEAR OLD, NOT 16! Those clothes are too big for me!" screamed frustrated blonde.

_**'Damn, how could I miss that?'**_

"Guess I have no choice, but to wear those for the time being." he said, as he quickly put some chakra into the seal, that was located on his right hand, unsealing everything that Sasuke was wearing at the time of extraction.

"Wait! _Everything?_ Ewwwwww! There's even his underwear. I am so gonna burn this shit!" grunted Naruto on disgust.

About 5 minutes later, Naruto was sitting under the random tree in the forest, where he went after he managed to get out of the crater. He was wearing Akatsuki cloack, and somehow managed to make it fit to his size, by folding and wrapping around himself said cloack. Naruto was just about to ask Jūbi something, when he realized that he was talking out loud the whole time. So he decided that rather than making contact with the fox verbally, he would talk with it mentally. After all, you never know who could be listening on you. And as much as he disliked this, his profession as a shinobi, forced him to be secretive.

_'So what do we do now? Do you have any ideas' _mentally asked Naruto.

**'_As a matter of fact, I do actually. We could always go and find some bandits, than using Human Path's ability, suck their souls out, and learn everything they knew about this world. And speaking about knowledge, don't forget to visit your mindscape later on. After all, here are the memories, skills and experience of 4 very powerful shinobi. And if you will be a good boy, I might as well share some of my own knowledge with you.' _**

_'Hmm...that's surprisingly pretty good idea. And you know, I am REALLY starting to like you' _said Naruto mentally, while grinning.

He than set up, and looked into the random direction, and started to walk. But not before looking up into the sky, and saying to nobody in particual.

"Be prepared world, 'cause Naruto Uzumaki is here, and he is going to make sure to have one hell of a life ahead of himself."

And with that said, huge smile appeared on Naruto's face, as he walked through the forest, seeking some more trouble for himself, one unfortunate bandits, that will be quiet unlucky to be in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT! <strong>

**So here it is! My very first chapter of my very first Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover! Tell me what you think about. Ask me any questions that you have, and don't hesitate to suggest anything you wish, regarding this story.**

**And btw, pairing is gonna be – Naruto/Mirajane/Erza/Cana. YES IT'S GONNA BE HAREM!**

**Sorry if you don't like harem stories, but it is the way I like to write it. I can't just focus on 1 girl, I would always feel bad for not pairing Naruto with another girl, or some bullshit like that. **

**P.S: No, Naruto won't be in relationship with any other girl, only this 3. If you're wondering why this 3 – well...i just thought that with their hard lives and shit, they would fit well together.**

**Anyway, I am out! Till next time, and I see ya when I see ya.**

**AYE SIR! (Sorry, couldn't resist XD) **


	2. Fairy Tail

**Yo! How are ya guys holdin' up? I hope u got things going better then I do, cuz all my planning for next year, just crushed .**

**So anyway, first thing first – reviews. **

**OK now, so far most of your reviews were very positive, there were only couple of those where pple told me that I have shitty grammar and such, but all in all they were pretty good.(And btw, it's not that I got shitty grammar, it's just that I wasn't paying much attention to what I was writing, I just wanted to get this over with. But this doesn't mean that I have perfect grammar either) **

**But there was this one review, that somebody left, that kinda caught my attention. Not like I don't appreciate the fact that you guys are reviewing this crappy story that I write. It's just this...person, wrote like entire poem, pointing out every flaw that 1st chapter had...**

**So anyhow, I don't really know if this person is gonna read this chapter, but frankly, I don't care either way. (Btw, u guys gotta read that review that he wrote. He signed as "Not Important") Now I do have to admit, that I was really impressed by the level of bullshit-ness that you wrote. By the time I finished reading it, I really was freaked out...seriously freaked out.**

**My only advice for you – don't looks so much into that shit, dude. **

**Now if my advice didn't help much, than you should...ahh who am I kidding? I don't give a shit either way.**

**So now lemme explain to you, kind sir, why I wrote some things as I did. **

**First – About Madara and Kabuto crap – any half-brain idiot, who reads/watches Naruto, know that Marada is an _Uchiha_ and not _Yakushi_, that is why I wrote it like I did.**

**Second – About Naruto changes in canon story – YES! I know, thank you very much. But in _this_ fanfic, canon story is different. And yes, there will be some flashback, which will show what changes occurred.**

**Third – Sasuke's character – U really gotta consider that even tho Sasuke hate's Konoha, he also hates _everybody_ who stands in his way, of destroying it. P.S: Yah Naruto's character is OC. If u ask why, I already explained in second answer.**

**Forth – simple teenager - No comment, that's total bullshit.**

**Fifth – about Juubi being nice – listen, can't dedicate whole chapter for explanation, as to how Jūbi became so nice, so there will be some short pieces that will explain further, why he is so nice, but later.**

**Sixth – deceiving - Already explained in second answer.**

**Seventh – Pedo-maru – Now listen, I really don't wanna say anything too bad about ya, but really...GAIN SOME FUCKING SENSE OF HUMOR! It's a joke, dude. JOKE! Geez...**

**Eighth – Sherlock – answer seven.**

**Now that my not-so-small rant is over with, we can proceed with 2nd chapter of the story *Cheers***

* * *

><p><strong>[ Chapter 2 ]<strong>

**{ Fairy Tail }**

**= Year X777, May 10th – Magnolia Town = **

A lone person was walking through the Magnolia Town, and by the look of it's figure, said person was a teenage boy. First thing that somebody would notice about the boy, was his blond, spiky hair, which was almost shoulder length. He also had blue eyes, which were hidden by the wrap-around, black sunglasses. And strangely enough, he also had 3 whiskers-like marks on each cheek. He was average height for his age, and wore pretty simple outfit. He was wearing black motorcycle jacket over his bare upper body, which was half way zipped, and was fairly simple, with 2 side zipped pockets, and 2 chest pockets, also zipped. He also had black, fingerless gloves with some pieces of metal on the knuckles, that he wore on each hand. On his lower body, he was wearing black cargo pants with a lot of pockets, which seemed to be stuffed and pretty heavy. On his feet, he had black sandals. And surprisingly enough, he had chokutō strapped on his back. Said sword had a black scabbard and matching handle, and was a larger size than a normal chokutō.

This person was of course one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

He was walking through Magnolia, with his hands in pockets, and seemingly without care in the world.

He than looked into the sky, and just said to nobody in particular. "It already has been 6 years eh? I wonder how everybody back in Konoha is doing..." With that said, he started recalling everything that he went through in the past 6 years.

For the first several months, he just traveled around, investigating about the new world. He was still thankful to Jiraya, for teaching him how to properly gather information.

After he had pretty good idea how things worked in Earth Land, he started thinking about what he could do for living. Of course it wasn't that hard to figure out, seeing as the only skills that he possessed, were shinobi skills, and shinobi were very much like mages in this world. And thus he decided that he would become a mage. But first, he needed to figure out, how to actually use magic.

After couple of more months of researching, along with seeing actual mages in action, Naruto and Jūbi finally figured it out. As Jūbi said, magic was very much like chakra. The only difference was that chakra was produced by combining **Yin** and **Yang** energies together, where magic was used purely with Yang energy.

When Naruto asked his furry friend, why people couldn't use chakra like he did, and instead used only magic, it actually got Jūbi thinking about it. In the end, he came up with theory, that after of many generations of using only magic, their bodies become so much adapted to it, that they wouldn't be able to combine Yin and Yang energies together. Though it also said that if Naruto were to have any children, they would be able to produce chakra, thanks to their genes.

He also learned that he could use his Yin and Yang energies individually, thanks to the **Rinnegan**. He also learned that he could actually copy magic, though only magic for which he had high affinity to. It didn't actually matter what magic somebody was using, as long as it involved fire,wind,water,earth and lightning, he could copy it. He suspected that given time and some training, he could also copy magic that involved sub-elements. But if it wasn't anything related to elemental magic, he needed to have it's basics mastered, to copy moves for particular magic.

After 6 months of researching and training, he decided that it was time to take some job. At first, he wanted to join some guild, to go on a missions, but eventually decided against it for the time being. In the end though, he decided to become a mercenary, seeing as the idea of joining the dark guild, wasn't very thrilling. Main reason why he choose to become a mercenary, was because assassination requests were very well paid, and he had no problem doing such a job He knew that there wasn't a high chance of somebody actually hiring 6 year old mercenary, but he would give it a try.

Surprisingly, he found a client, after only 1 week of searching. Apparently this man, who hired him, was really desperate for somebody to complete this job. He already hired several mercenaries and even members of dark guild, but alas nobody that he hired before could complete the job. At first, client was pretty skeptical about hiring 6 year old child, to complete the job that several full grown men couldn't complete, but eventually gave in, seeing as didn't loose anything from this. Man himself, didn't really care if this child would die or not, all he cared was revenge on somebody who stole very important family treasure. Mission itself was to kill said thief, and retrieve the stolen object. As it turned out, thief was pretty strong mage, but this ofcourse didn't stop Naruto. He succeeded in killing man by surprising him with his attack, and than following up with several other jutsus, and **Chidori** through the man's heart.

After that 1 job, rumors started spreading about him, which got attention of many people., including some very rich clients.

From that moment, Naruto's life made turn for better. He started getting more jobs, and many people started recommending him for certain jobs. And it was pretty much how last 6 years of life went by. All he did was training, doing jobs, traveling and more training. He never really tried to make friends, or get to close anyone, so he didn't really have anyone to talk to, or spend time with. But eventually, he and his foxy friend decided that it was time to join legal guild. After all, it was pretty boring to always be by yourself. And that is exact reason why our hero was currently walking through the streets of Magnolia – to join Fairy Tail.

"Hey Kuro-chan, wake up, we are already here." said Naruto to himself.

But suddenly, small animal poked it's head out of Naruto's jacket. It was small fox, exact replica of the Jūbi actually. Well...except the fact that little animal had only 1 tail, and was small.

He still could clearly remember the day, when he found his companion, or to be more specific, body for companion.

* * *

><p><strong>= Flashback – 2 years ago = <strong>

_Naruto was walking through yet another forest, when he heard someone's whimper in the bushes, and by the sound of it, it was some kind of an animal. _

_When he came closer, he saw an orange fox, who was apparently dying. Near her, were 3 newborn kits, and 2 of them were already dead, if their not moving bodies were any indicator. But the last one was still breathing, though by the look of it, he was also dying. _'So fox is dying from giving birth' _Deduced Naruto._

'Oi fox, isn't there anything we could do, to save this little fella'?' _asked Naruto mentally._

**'Nope, there is nothing we can do.'**_ answered voice in Naruto's head. But after several minutes of just sitting there, silence was broken by the same voice. _**'Naruto, I just got an idea! Do you remember that seal, that we were working on, to transfer my conscious to the shadow clone? We can use the same seal on the kit. I would gain permanent body, and if you added chakra adsorbing seal on the kit, in couple of years, you would have battle partner, like that Inuzuka's had. And after all, you always complained how boring it was.' **_said J__ū__bi, almost hopefully._

_This got Naruto thinking for couple of minutes, before he gave his answer. _'OK deal! But I will choose a name for you.' _said Naruto, agreeing with fox's plan._

_Naruto quickly got his sealing set from one his pants pocket, which consisted of ink, brush and sealing scroll. And drew seals on kit's belly, with incredible speed. But just before he pushed some chakra into the seal, he heard J__ū__bi's voice one more time._

**'By the way, you will have to take care of me. And that means buying milk, feeding me, cleaning up after me, and doing all that stuff. Hehehe...' **_said fox, with an evil chuckle at the end._

'Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?'_ thought Naruto to himself, while crying anime tears._

* * *

><p><strong>= Flashback – End = <strong>

"**Stop calling me that! I am a male, god dammit! Why do you always call 'Kuro-chan' anyway?" **asked tiny fox from inside of Naruto's jacket.

"It's 'cause you're such a cute little fox. Now shush Kuro-chan, we are almost there. Don't show yourself until I say so, because I _really_ wan to see their faces, when they will see a talking fox." answered Naruto, while grinning like mad-man, and than letting out evil chuckle.

His fox companion just showed him identical grin, and hid in his jacket.

After about 2 minutes of walking, Naruto finally stopped in front of the large, 3story, pyramidal shaped building, with the pointed dome. It had big, red dual door, with "FAIRY TAIL" sign on top of it.

Naruto stood there for couple of seconds, looking at the building, with calculated look, taking in every detail about said building. After several more seconds of silence, he finally spoke. "I like it! Looks pretty cheerful. Lets see if this guild is as good as I heard it to be."

And with that said, he opened doors, and stepped inside. But as soon as he stepped in, he instantly face-faulted. Reason? 'Cause currently there was huge brawl taking place inside the guild. But he quickly stood up, and schooled his features, and looked around. When he tried to sense everybody's magical energy, he found out that biggest one was near the counter. As he looked in that direction, he could see small, old man sitting on the counter, with some sort of staff in his hands. He calmly walked to the bar counter, not paying any attention to the random objects that flew past him, and sat on the stool, that was on the old man's right side.

"So you are the guild master huh?" asked Naruto, not even bothering to look at the small man.

"And what if I am?" old man asked back, in identical manner as the blonde.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to join this guild."

"Is that so? And why this guild, and not any other?"

"I have been in many places before, and I've heard many people talking about Fairy Tail guild. So I thought that it would be fun to be part of it."

Old man just smiled, still not looking in blond's direction. "Hmm...yeah, I guess people really do talk a lot about our guild. Though I am afraid, that it's not always good things." at this point, old man started tearing up. "There are so many complains, and stupid council won't get off my back, so much paperwork..." by the time he finished, old man was already openly crying anime tears, and sobbing.

Naruto just sweat-dropped, but decided not to comment about it.

Small man quickly cleaned his face, and smiled cheerfully at the blond. "Well than, my name is Makarov, and yes I am the guild master of Fairy Tail. You seem like a nice young man, so I wouldn't you joining our guild, but before you do that, may I ask why you decided to join?"

"Ah you see, as I said I traveled a lot a took many jobs to earn some money. And after some time, I started to feel lonely, and it got boring really fast. So I thought that I could find some friends here, or maybe even something more." answered Naruto with soft smile on his face, no turning to look right in Makarov's eyes.

They started in each others eyes for the whole minute, before old man smiled brightly, and sprung to his feet. "Than let me welcome you to Fairy Tail, and I hope you will be able to find here what you seek. So where do you want me to put a stamp of Fairy Tail, and what color do you wish it to be?" asked Makarov.

Naruto returned the smile, and stood up as well. "Hey Kuro-chan, come out, I need to unzip my jacket" as soon as blond finished his sentence, mini-Jūbi hopped from inside of Naruto's jacket to the bar counter.

"Master Makarov, meet Kuro, he is my partner. Kuro-chan, this is master Makarov, guild master of the Fairy Tail." he introduced them to each other.

"**It's pleasure to meet you, Makarov." **said fox, which got wide eyed stare from old man.

"Uhm...OK, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting for that fox to talk, but that aside. It's nice to meet you as well Kuro." he nodded toward the fox, which Kuro just returned.

"OK, now that I introduced you to each other, let me answer that question of yours, master." said Naruto, as he started unzipping his jacket, showing his bare chest. "I want you to put it on the left side of my chest, and I want it to be in -"**"- crimson" **said fox, cutting off whatever was Naruto about to say.

But Makarov wasn't paying any attention to either of them. From the moment when Naruto unzipped his jacket, his full attention was on young blond's chest, or more specifically on the tattoo that was on Naruto's left side of the chest. There on Uzumaki's chest was drawn ace of spades, and behind it were 3 other cards sticking out, which were aces of hearts, clubs and diamonds in said order. This 4 cards were surrounded by curled up fox, who's tail was touching it's paws, creating circle-like shape. Fox, by the look of it, was copy of Kuro, as far as the old man could tell.

He than looked right in Naruto's eyes, and asked one questioned, that completely stopped blond in tracks. "You are mercenary that goes by the name of 'Devil', are you not?"

Naruto's face instantly lost all of its cheerfulness, and adopted serious expression. "Yes I am. Is there a problem with that, or do you not wish to accept me into your guild?" asked blond shinobi, with tone that showed that he was not joking in the slightest.

Makarov just eyed him for a minute before giving him his answer. "No, you may join. But I will ask you couple of question, and you must give me your honest answer, and if there will be some question that you don't feel comfortable answering to, you may keep it to yourself. Do you agree with this terms?"

*Sigh* "Guess I have no choise here, I would have to answer these questions sooner or later anyway, so shoot."

"Why did you become a mercenary?"

"Hmm...this is tricky question. I guess I will give you a short sum on my background, so you would be able to fully understand why I did so." answered Naruto, to which Makarov just nodded, and told him to continue.

"You see, I am not originally from Fiore. I was born in the village, where people practiced ninja arts. Village itself was small, when compared to Magnolia Town, and was somewhat like one big guild.. The only difference was that it also had civilians living there, and people didn't really have any problems, taking an assassination mission. In the land, were I come from, there were 5 main villages, and some minor ones. I was trained, since I was a child, to be a shinobi, so I could complete missions, and earn money for the village. Oh and did I say that almost everybody in that village hated me?"

Makarov suddenly got curious look on his face. "Why is that?"

"Well, you see, on the day on my birth, my father used some sort of **Archive** magic, to implant some knowledge of certain magic, that was similar to **Take Over**, into me, killing himself in the process, along with my mother. He actually did it, so I could better protect myself, when I grow up. But the thing is – having that sort of magic...was frowned upon. And what's worse, they thought that I would eventually loose control over it, and destroy the village. So as you can guess, my life wasn't very pleasant one, while staying in the village."

"So did you escape from the village, because they were mistreating you?" asked old man, trying to figure out how he ended up in Fiore.

"No. Several years after I started training in shinobi arts, our lands became consumed by the war. I watched as some of my friends died, and as I killed hundreds of enemies myself, just to protect those few people that I held dear. But eventually, enemy overwhelmed us, and my village got destroyed, along with my friends. I was the only person from my village, that stayed alive. And seeing as I had nothing left to fight for, I sneaked into the random ship, escaping from my home land, and ending up in Fiore. And that leads to your original question. I became mercenary, because it was the only thing I could do to get some money for living. And because I could make more money as a mercenary, than legal guild member." he told to the guild master of Fairy Tail, as he expression has been changing all the while he was telling his story, from sad to blank one. _'Phew...good thing that i came up with this story a while ago.'_

"I see. Though I do not approve of killing, I know that it was necessary for you to survive. But from now on, no killing, understood?" getting nod in response, Makarov nodded back in acknowledgment.

"Now to the second question. This one is more personal for me. Why exactly do you have tattoo like that?"

"I made it, so I would always remember my sensei. He taught me his magic, and other things, that I am grateful for. Unfortunately he died almost 2 years ago. And fox is just my own touch for the original design." he said he faraway look.

"By any chance, was your sensei's name Remy Etienne LeBeau A.K.A. Gambit?"

"Yes it was. How did you know?" asked blond shinobi, wondering how his new master knew his late sensei.

But suddenly small man, that was standing in front of him, burst out into loud laughter. Of course nobody except Naruto heard him, seeing as current brawl was still going on.

"Oh that devious old bastard, I should have known that he would pull something like this, and find an apprentice just before he died. As to how I know that it was him – he was an old friend of mine, and he had this same tattoo in exact same place as you do. He told me that he would never teach anybody his magic, but I guess he tricked me yet again." he sad with a sad smile, remembering good times with an old friend of his. He than grabbed a stamper, and than tapped it on Naruto's chest. When he withdrew stamper, there was crimson symbol of Fairy Tail on blond's chest.

"Now you are official member of our family, congratulations." said Makarov with happy expression on his face. But as soon he finished, mug of beer flew their way, and was about to hit him in the face, but stopped right in front of him. He than looked at Naruto, who was holding said mug by the handle, and grinning. _'He didn't look away from me, and managed catch spinning mug, that was coming our way at fast speed, by the handle like it was nothing. Seems like rumors were true, he is pretty good at what he is doing.' _Though old master to himself.

Naruto, not bothering to hide his amusement, just drank from the mug that he caught, and sighed in delight. "Ah..now this is good beer, it's been so long since I tasted good one."

"Yep, we have only best drinks! So lets not waste anymore time, and introduce you to the guild, now shall we?" And as he was about to get everyone's attention, he was stopped by the blond ninja, who was grinning like a mad-man.

"Let me." was all Naruto said, as he turned toward the crowd of people that were fighting, and throwing things left and right. Seeing no harm in it, Makarov allowed Naruto to do what he wanted.

Naruto quickly gathered some of his chakra into his lungs, and released loud roar, that shook the building, getting attention of everybody that was inside, and even outside, causing them to stop dead in tracks. Using their confusion, he threw card in the middle of the guild, without anybody noticing, expect the master himself.

"OI! Do any of you idiots know what true art is?" Naruto asked loudly, for everybody to hear.

"Who cares what art is? And who the fuck are you?" yelled Mirajane from the crowd.

Naruto just let loose an evil chuckle, that sent chills through everyone's spines. "Oh, but you should know that real art is a BLAST!" now everybody could clearly see his crazed grin. "KATSU!" he yelled, while throwing his hands in the air, as if some miracle just happened. And just as he said that, there was a huge explosion in the middle of the guild, that caused everybody to fly to the sides, but not strong enough to injure anybody, and surprisingly didn't destroy anything.

"What the hell was that?" yelled yet another voice, which belonged to the raven haired boy, who was only in his boxers.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I have announcement to make!" was heard Makarov's booming voice a second after.

After about 5 minutes of picking themselves up, and cleaning up, everybody gathered in front of the bar counter, to hear what was their master about to say.

"Listen up everybody! Today, this young man over here, decided to join our guild. Meet Naruto Uzumaki.." he paused there for a second, and looked at Naruto, getting nod from him, he continued. "also known as the 'Devil', but most importantly, newest member the Fairy Tail"

Silence...complete silence. Nobody made a sound, and shock clearly visible on their faces, if wide eyed stares and dropped jaws were any indicator.

"Y-y-you are the 'Devil'?" somebody asked quietly, almost whispering, but it was still heard by Naruto.

"Yeah, people kinda started calling me that about 2 years ago or so." he than noticed, that some girl with brown hair, tied in a pony-tail, wearing a yellow dress, rose her hand. "Yes?" he asked.

"Uhm...why do they call you 'Devil'?" she asked timidly.

"Ah, that's a simple one. You see, I _never_ lost in any game that involved cards, or lost a bet, so people started saying that I have luck of the devil. And that is why people started to call me 'Devil'" some people let out sigh of relief, thinking that it was not the 'Devil' that rumors were about, but soon lost all their hope of that being true, as he said next sentence. "And maybe because I never really show any mercy to my enemies." he said cheerfully, as if it was simplest thing in the world.

He than noticed red-headed girl, with risen hand. "You, pretty red-head, do you wanna know something?" he asked with his trademark grin.

Said red-head blushed, but regained control over herself in a second, and than nodded. "Is it true that you destroyed 7 dark guild, and slaughtered every member of that guilds...at the same time?" she asked with a bit a of a fear in her voice.

"Yep, I killed everybody from all that guilds, and ate them alive, but it wasn't enough for me, so went to find all puppies and kittens than they owned, and murdered them too, and of course ate them afterward." he said with a _very_ cheerful voice. Second later, he could see horrified expression of everybody in the guild.

"Bwahahaha! Don't be silly, I am just joking." again, everybody sighed in relief. "who eats, raw meat? It's unhealthy, of course I cooked them first." as he said that, everybody's face became even more horrified than before.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and fell on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Oh my god, HAHAHAH! You guys are just too easy." everybody just stared at him with 'What the fuck?' looks. But after 2 minutes laughing, he finally calmed down. "Ok ok, no more joking, promise. As to your question – yes I did destroy 7 guilds at the same time, though I didn't kill anybody. I was actually hired by the council for this job, and that is why my mission was _not_ to kill anybody, but just deliver them to the council."

"So anyway, enough with the question, and let me introduce myself to you all." getting nod of approval from the master, he continued. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 11 years old. I like ramen, training, good fight, Kuro-chan" small fox hopped on his shoulder, getting screams of 'KAWAII' from the girls. **"I told ya not to call me that!" **yipped Kuro, getting more wide eyed stares from everybody. "Yes he is talking fox, now lemme finish my introduction. So as I was saying, I like Kuro-chan and many other things. I dislike traitors, and people who don't care about their comrades and/or friends, amongst many other things. My hobbies are training and creating new seals." seeing confused look on everybody's face, he decided to explain. "Seals are sort of like **Runes.**" now everybody had their mouths in 'O' shape, so he continued. "My magic and skills...hmm...you will just have to find out yourself. And my dream...i guess my dream is to be strong enough to protect everybody who I hold dear, and start a family." he finished with a genuine smile on his face.

"That's a good dream you have there, Naruto. And good job on introducing yourself." said Makarov as he looked from Naruto, over the people in his guild. And suddenly huge, mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Well, you know what we do when somebody new joins our guild" he said, while not even trying to hide amusement in his voice.

And several seconds later, almost everybody in the guild had same smile in their face. "CELEBRATE!" every practically screamed, and started cheering, getting drink, and introducing themselves to Naruto.

_'Hmm...i think I made the right choice, when I decided to join Fairy Tail. Heh, I already like it' _ thought Naruto to himself, smiling as he was sucked further into the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAND DONE!<strong>

**So here is the 2****nd**** chapter of my new story. Hope u like it :D.**

**Tell me what you, ask me any questions u have, and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions.**

**And by the way guys, I was thinking about adding Levy into harem, but I can't decide. On 1 hand, I really like Levy, but on the other hand, it's gonna be a bitch to write it. So I put up a poll. And now it's up to you guys, whether or not Levy will be part of the harem. You can vote on the poll, that is in my profile, or leave reviews, either one counts.**

**Btw, sorry for all Gambit thing, but I really I wanted for Naruto to learn ****Explosion**** magic, and he was the first character that came to my mind. And I promise that from now on, it will be purely Fairy Tail/Naruto, and nothing else.**

**So anyway, I see ya when I see ya :P And don't forget to leave your lovely reviews.**

**P.S: If somebody is interested of becoming my beta, he/she is welcome to give it a try.**

* * *

><p><strong>Age of characters(i will update this thing in every chapter, for those of you, who are too lazy to do some math .)<strong>

**Erza Scarlet - Born in X765- Current age - 11-12**

**Mirajane - Born in X765 - Current age - 11-12**

**Gray Fullbuster - Born in X766 - Current age - 10-11**

**Cana Alberona - Borin in X766 - Current age - 10-11**

**Elfman - Born in X766 - Current age - 10-11**

**Lisanna - Born in X767 - Current age - 9-10**

**Levy McGarden - Born in X767 - Current age - 9-10**

**Lucy Heartfilia - Born in X767, July 1st - Current age - 9**

**Makarov - Born in X696 - Current age - 80-81**

**And that is all for this chapter! I will add info on characters here, as soon as they will appear in this fanfic.**

**Tell me if you want me to post more info on certain chars, or just go check _fairytail . wikia . com_ (gonna save me the trouble of writing all this things here.)**


	3. New member

**Hey there guys! Did you miss me?...don't answer that, I know u did ^_^ I missed you too :3**

**So without anymore delay, here's 3rd chapter of epicness!**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Chapter 3 ]<strong>

**{ New member }**

**= Fairy Tail guild – X777, July 14th =**

It has been a little over 2 months since Naruto joined Fairy Tail – guild that was famed for it's strong members, and for causing a lot needless damage. People in the guild, accepted him in very short amount of time, despite his reputation as feared mercenary. If anything, his reputation earned him more respect from his guild mates, then made them fear him. Fairy Tail truly wasn't some ordinary guild, it had it's own way of thinking. Master saw to it personally.

Even though he was member for short amount of time, it really felt like he truly belonged there.

From the first day that he joined, he made many friends, but there this 3 people, that he has been closest to. They were Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane.

Cana Alberona, was year younger than himself. She had dark brown hair, tied into the pony tail, with a long bang, on each side of her face, and had dark blue eyes. For the most part, she was wearing orange dress, that made her look rather cute. The reason why she was so close to Naruto, was because their mutual liking for cards. She and and the blond 'Devil' would often spend most part of the day, just playing cards, talking and sharing some interesting stories. And of course, true to his words, not once did he lost the game to the young card mage.

Erza Scarlet. She was very odd person, in Naruto's opinion. She was in the same age group as him, and had scarlet hair, and brown eyes. She wore light armor, with white shirt underneath it, long white skirt, and had short sword strapped to her left hip. In truth, she reminded him of his mother. He would never know if it was because of her hair, or because of her personality, whenever she saw Mirajane. Even though she was almost always calm and calculative, her personality would take whole 180º turn, every time she would start argument with Mirajane, with them ending up fighting. That was what actually made them so close. Each time those two would start a fight, he would always stop them. He also spend big amount of his time, having kenjutsu spars with her. Of course she wasn't as he good as he was, seeing as she started training in art of kenjutsu not so long ago.

And than there was Mirajane. She was pretty hostile individual in Naruto's opinion. She had long, white hair, and had it tied in ponytail with purple bow. She also had blue eyes, and dressed in a punk gothic style, and wore a revealing black spaghetti-strapped shirt. Most of the times, she either fought with her rival – Erza, or spend time with her 2 siblings – Elfman and Lisanna, but when she saw how easily Naruto defeated Erza, she started calling Naruto, her 2nd rival. Though unlike Erza, Naruto always found some excuse to slip away from her. But after some time of observing her, he could confidently say that she was very kind person, even she didn't show it much. She mainly kept her 'tough girl' act, so nobody would think that she is weak, after all, she was the eldest one, and had to protect her little sister and brother. And maybe because she was more intimidating while acting like that...

Naruto also became good friends with Gray, Elfman, Lisanna and Levy. They were nice kids, and mostly immature, expect Elfman, who was pretty mature for his age. Both boys were only year younger then himself, wheres girls were 2 years younger then him. Those kids pretty much idolized him, seeing how strong he was, but at the same time so young. Hell, Lisanna even started calling him Aniki, sevevral days ago.

He already went on couple of missions, in this past weeks. Those missions weren't anything difficult, just some delivery or protection stuff, hardest one that he has taken so far, has been to capture some bandits. And he couldn't take S ranked ones, 'cause you need to be S ranked mage, or you needed S ranked mage to accompany you, and the fact that he only joined 2 months ago. Though he decided that he would become S ranged mage ASAP, after all he didn't want to live in that little apartment, that he rented not so long ago, forever. He knew that he could easily become S class mage, with his huge arsenal of jutsus and magic that he copied and mastered while traveling, and not to mention 6 years of non-stop training. He was pretty confident that he could take on bigger part of Ten Wizard Saints, and win. But he being a good shinobi, that he was, he knew his capabilities, and knew perfectly well that if he would attempt to fight Makarov, he would give him good run for his money, but loose in the end. Though he hoped that in about 10 years or so, he will be able to stand a chance in a fight against his current guild master.

But right now, Naruto was sitting at the Fairy Tail hall, enjoying his beer, and even though he was underage, nobody once said anything to him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Cana coming his way, but didn't make any move that showed that he saw her.

"Hey there Naruto, wanna play poker?" asked Cana, sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Sure, not like I got anything better to do anyway." he answered with a smile, moving beer to his right, to make some room for game.

They played for about 5 minutes, neither having any desire to loose, when suddenly loud sound interrupted them. Naruto just titled his head to the side, searching for the place where sound came from. When he spotted the thing, that made said sound, he sighed heavily. Mira and Erza were fighting...again, and by the look of it they just started to use magic. He just lazily pointed his hand, with open palm at them, and his eyes became completely black, with red, 8 pronged star, having 3 pointed star in it, instead of pupil, and 3 red circles around the 8 pronged star. He quietly muttered 2 words that nobody heard – **Banshō Ten'in.** Both girls immediately froze in place, as if stopped by some invisible energy, and flew toward Naruto at high speed. When they were just about to collide with blond shinobi, they again stopped several inches from him, and levitated to each of Naruto's sides. When Uzumaki ended his technique, Mira was sitting on Naruto's left, and Erza on his right side, both frozen in place, and pale, but Naruto's chuckle brought them back to reality.

"Naruto, I told you hundreds of times not to do that!" screamed Mira at amused blond.

"And I told you to stop fighting like little kids, you should set example for them, instead of fighting."

Both girls mumbled apology, and lowered their heads in shame.

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, so he gave in to his urges, and started laughing. It was just too funny for him to see 2 of the most feared people in Fairy Tail being reduced to timid, little girls, as he started scolding them. He than sneaked each of his arms, around the both girl's waist, and pulled them into the hug, almost making their cheeks touch each other, which made Erza and Mirajane blush.

"Now now girls, don't be like that. It's okay to fight sometimes, and it's good having rival, it helps you test your skills against somebody. But you don't have to fight all the time. Wouldn't it be nice, to just sit like this, and talk to each other like a good friends huh?"

Both girls happily nodded, as he detached himself from them, which made girls a bit disappointed, though neither showed it.

"So why didn't master stop you before I could? He usually interjects stops any fighting, before anybody could use magic." asked Naruto, wondering where Makarov could have been.

"Oh yes, you only came back yesterday from the mission that you took, so you wouldn't know. He went to the Annual Guild Master Meeting almost week ago, so he should be back soon already." answered Erza.

"Yes, he said that he will be back in a week, and told me run the bar." added Mirajane.

"Uhu, I see, thanks Erza-chan, Mira-chan." said Naruto, grinning brightly at them, which made the girls blush.

Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he secretly enjoyed making 2 girls, of whom almost all guild is scared shitless, blush like that, which of course cause a lot of jealousy from male part of the guild.

But his inner musing were interrupted by the sound of door, which just started opening. When it opened completely, inside stepped short old man and pink haired kid, who was around 8 year old, not then older 9, with pink hair, and scarf around his neck.

Naruto just waved in Makarov's direction, mouthing 'hi', to which master smiled and nodded. But when Naruto looked at the kid, that came with his master, he suddenly froze. Mira, Erza and Cana, were only ones who noticed, and looked worriedly at Naruto. And without any warning, Naruto burst out laughing, while pointing at the kid. Now everybody in the guild, was looking at Naruto curiously, wondering why was he laughing.

"Oi jerk, what's so funny? Stop laughing or I will kick your ass!" shouted pink haired kid furiously, which only made Naruto laugh even harder.

Blond shinobi was now rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off, but somehow managed to form words in-between laughing. "Now I know...hahaha...how would mine...haha... and Sakura's son look like, if we had one...HAHAHAHA..."

He somehow managed to calm down after about 5 minutes, sitting back from where he fell, and schooling his features. "Sorry about that kid, it's just you really look like some kind of mix between me and Sakura. Hell, you even have same personality as me, when I was your age. I am Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." said ex-Konoha shinobi, smiling cheerfully at the kid.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Naruto." said now identified Natsu, flashing his huge grin.

Naruto just came closer to Natsu, and ruffed his fair."Hmm...you're a good kid, you even have good manners." he told Natsu, smiling. "So you wanna join the guild?" to which, pink haired boy nodded. "For what reason do you want to join though? Here are several kids around your age, and neither joined because of a good life, so what's your reason for wanting to join?"

"I want to find find my father, 'cause he disappeared around a week ago. And when I met the old man, he said that if I come to guild, I could get stronger and gain friends, and also place to stay." answered Natsu, becoming sad after remembering about his 'father'.

"Oh? So you want to find your father huh? Who is he? Maybe I've heard of him."

"My father...he is the dragon, his name is Igneel. You probably haven't heard of him. Most people don't even believe that dragons exist."

"Dragon eh? Actually I have seen one before, though only for couple of seconds, as it flew past me. It was couple of years of ago actually, so I doubt I have any useful information that u may want to know." Naruto then crouched down, so he was on Natsu's eye level. "Heh...you know, I am actually an orphan. I never had any family, I grew up all by myself, and I think that if you have any real family left, you should seek them out to at least see them one more time. But you know what, kid? Even though I haven't been in Fairy Tail for long time, I can tell you that everybody in this guild, consider each other a family. And if you need any help with finding you father, or anything else, don't be afraid to ask for help, after all that's what's family for no?"

Natsu watched Naturo in awe, as he spoke to him, and could only bob his head up and down, showing that he understood what blond was telling him.

"Okay then go meet the others, as I said before, there are couple of kids your age, who, I am sure, will be glad to be friends with you" Natsu nodded again, obviously happy, and went to meet the rest of the guild.

3 girls that were watching exchange between blond and pink haired boy, were having identical thought. _'He is good with kids.'_

When Naruto started walking back to his seat, he saw Makarov nodding in approval, with the soft smile on his face, the one that parent would give his children to show that he was proud of them. Naruto then returned back to his seat, and was about to take a sip from his drink, when he hear sound of fighting. When he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Gray and Natsu, who were throwing fists at each other. He couldn't but sigh at the antics of the new kid. And unfortunately it appears that he was right about Natsu's attitude being very close to his, when he was younger. But before he could do anything about it, Erza stood up and headed to the spot where boys were fighting.

Naruto, as well as most part of the guild, watched in amusement as Natsu tried to talk back to Erza, but was launched right into the wall, along with Gray. Blond shinobi couldn't help it, he started laughing at how scared this kids were of Erza. He just relaxed in his seat, and started drinking his beer, chuckling once in a while at pink haired boy's antics.

* * *

><p><strong>= Couple of days later – Fairy Tail hall = <strong>

Naruto just entered the guild hall, after completing one of his missions, and wanted to report his success of his mission to his master, and go home to relax there. But on his way out, he noticed that most of the guild went silent. He tried to search for the source of said silence, only to find teary eyed Natsu, clutching mission request in his hand, while Mira looked at him like he was some sort of cute puppy, and Lisanna looked somewhat concerned. Allowing his curiosity to get better of him, Naruto made his way toward the group.

"Hey guys, what's going? What's wrong with you Natsu?" Asked Uzumaki, looking from Mira to Natsu.

"Natsu can't doesn't know how to read properly, and is to stubborn to admit it." whispered back white haired girl in gothic attire.

And just when Naruto was about to do something about it, Erza spoke out. "Natsu, there is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I will even teach you how to read."

"NO! I don't want to! Erza is scary!" shouted pink haired kid right at Erza. And just when red-head was about to say something, Naruto interrupted her.

"Natsu, come here. Let's have a little talk OK? I promise I will bring him back in couple of minutes Erza, so you could drill all the things into his thick head, we just need to talk about 'boys stuff'" said blond to Natsu and Erza.

Naruto then put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Do you think Natsu will be OK, Mira-nee?" asked Lisanna, worried about young dragon slayer's well being.

"Don't worry sis, Naruto is a good guys, he won't do any harm to your boyfriend." answered Mirajane teasingly. Though she was surprised when her little sister just blushed, but didn't protest against calling Natsu her boyfriend. But then Mira saw this little sparkle in Lisanna's eyes, and she knew that her little,cute sister was up to something.

"Oh what a relief that _your_ _boyfriend_ won't do anything to _mine_, now is it?" said little white haired her, with mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Mira suddenly became almost as red as Erza's hair, and stomped away, not saying a word, probably 'cause she knew that whatever she would say, would only cause her more embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>= Forest – outside of Magnolia =<strong>

Naruto and Natsu appeared in the forest, by the lake, in a poof of smoke. Naruto just lazily sat on the shore of the lake, and patted the place next to him, indicating for Natsu to sit there. Natsu complied and did as he was asked, waiting for Naruto to speak. And after several more seconds of silence, Naruto finally spoke up.

"You know Natsu, I never really told anyone 'bout my past, and I don't intend to. But I will tell you a little piece of information, that I feel like you need to know." pink headed boy stayed silent and only nodded.

"People of the village, where I have be born, didn't really like, I can go as far as to say that they hated me. Though it wasn't my fault, and they knew it, though that didn't stop them hating me. When I was in orphanage, everybody was taught how to read and write, except me. People always wanted to hinder my growth as much as possible. So I had to sneak out of the orphanage at night, to find books and other various things that would help me learn how to write and read. Nobody was there to help me, and nobody really wanted to. So you see Natsu, when somebody offers you to help with something, especially when it's somebody close to you, try to make best out of it. And after all, being strong doesn't mean that you must only focus on raw power, it also means that you must be smart and cunning. And to be strong, you must first know your own weakness, acknowledge that weakness, and eliminate it as soon as possible. Do you understand that, Natsu?" Naruto's eyes met Natsu's, as he questioned him.

Pink haired dragon slayer stayed silent for a minute, deep in his thought. And suddenly giant grin formed and younger boy's face. "Yes I do! I need to be smart, to be strong, so I need to learn how to read and write to get stronger!"

Naruto chuckled softly, and ruffed Natsu's hair. "That's right, now let's go back, we don't wanna keep Erza waiting for us any longer, now do we?" pink haired boy instantly paled and shook his head violently, mumbling something about 'Scary Erza'

* * *

><p><strong>= Fairy Tail hall =<strong>

"Hey there Erza, everything is alright now. You can take Natsu with you, and teach him whatever you want. And I'll be heading out now, so see ya guys." said Naruto, as he waved at the people, and excited the guild, walking toward his house.

"Let's go Natsu, you have much to learn." said Erza in _very sweet _tone, that sent shiver down everybody's spine, and caused Natsu to gulp loudly, but nod and follow her nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>= 3 days later - Fairy Tail guild =<strong>

Naruto was sitting in front of the bar counter, sipping some beer, and talking to master about random, when pink haired boy came running to them. Makarov just smiled at Natsu, not minding the boy at all.

"So Natsu, what have you decided?" asked 3rd master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes I did. I want to stay here, and join Fairy Tail. I like this guild very much, though Erza is scary, I made many new friends, and leaner lots of new words." answered Natsu, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then, congratulation on becoming official member." said Naruto, chuckling at the boy, who seemed almost as hyper as he was, when he was a kid. _'Life in Fairy Tail just got a bit more interesting'_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Finally i'm done with 3rd chapter.<strong>

**I actually wanted to write about everything, till canon time-line, in this chapter, but decided to make 2 chapters. Next chapter will be mainly flashbacks of the events that occurred through the years. (And yes, there will be another time skip)**

**Poll about Levy: Sorry guys, but I decided against the idea of Levy being part of harem. My reasons are my own, but main one is that it would be too damn complicated. **

**And now for the people who are also interested in my other stories.**

**I will update both of my other stories in near future, so no worries about that. And I am also planning on making Naruto/Hellsing crossover, so you can expect more epicness very soon :D**

**See ya!**


End file.
